Not Important
by Harry Potter's Guardian Angel
Summary: Hari Potter stared at him. "Who am I?... someone who is not important." Urahara and Yoruichi both stared at him in slight surprise, especially when they saw Ichigo flinch, Orihime bow her head, and the other two looked away in discomfort. This is SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter if I did, things would be different and there would be Slash and yaoi! **

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, cusing/cursing, blood, violence, etc, etc, etc...

**Summary:** Hari Potter stared at him. "Who am I?... someone who is not important." Urahara and Yoruichi both stared at him in slight surprise, especially when they saw Ichigo flinch, Orihime bow her head, and the other two looked away in discomfort. "But my name is Hari Potter."

**Before The Story: **Hari moved to Japan when the Wizarding world betrays him. On his first day he and Ichigo are drawn to each other. Things are going well and they are happy until Rukia appears. Hari trust Ichigo even though Ichigo won't tell him what is going on, but after a while Ichigo begins to ignore Hari because of the Hollows, but when Hari asks him where he is going when a order comes in and won't let Ichigo go until he tells him Ichigo snaps and tells him it's none of his business. When Hari keeps up Ichigo tells him he's not important. In front of their whole class.

**Pairings:** Kenpachi/Hari(Harry), Gin/Toshiro

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltounge_"

**"Spells and stuffs"**

**~.~ **

"Come on Hime!" Hari said as the two ran. They were on their way to Urahara's shop after getting the message. As they turned the corner they herd someone shout Orihime's name. Apparently they hadn't seen Hari yet. 'Or is ignoring me.' he thought when he saw who it was.

"Kurosaki?" Orihime said as he joined. Hari noted with some amusement that Ichigo really hadn't noticed him.

"You were also summoned?" Ichigo asked her and she nodded. "What's wrong? You seem down?"

"Well... actually I was told that I have no sense of humor." she said and he nodded. "But Hari-chan didn't bat an eyelash!" she said cheerful and Ichigo stumbled a little, now noticing Hari. No more words were exchanged and when they got to the shop they saw Chad.

"Hi Chad!" Hari said with a small wave as the other two caught their breaths.

"Wow, your fast Chad!" Orihime said after Ichigo had said hello.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk and got the message around here." he said pointing to the message that was all over the area. Hari stayed as the others talked about Ishida, and he nodded to the Quincy when he appeared.

"Everybody and some more is here!" Urahara said as he herded them all inside.

"This is amazing! Who knew there would be such a large space underground!" Orihime said, hands clapped together as she looked around in amazement. "It's like a secret underground base!"

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, but it is impressive." Hari admitted as he watched Orihime with amusement.

"Okay everybody! Please look over here! We're about to go!" Urahara said and snapped his fingers. Then all of a sudden there was a door in front of them. "Come, this door, Senkaimon, is the door to the Soul Society. Please listen carefully. I'm now going to tell you how to go through without dieing." he said before going over to Ichigo. "But first this!" he said cheerfully before pushing Ichigo's soul out of his body with his cane. Hari smirked when it was done hard. He snickered when the others touched and prodded Ichigo's body in amazement. He also just ignored when the talking stuffed toy appeared.

"Wow, Hari-chan!" Orihime said and the others turned to him. "You don't seem fazed at all." she said and Hari just shrugged.

"I've seen weirder and stranger shit then talk toys, hollows, shinigami, etc, etc, etc, blah, blah, blah." Hari said with a wave of his hand in dismissal. The others just stared at him in shock.

"As you know, Soul Society is the world of souls, so to get into Soul Society you have to be a soul. But as you all know, the only one who can move around as a soul is Ichigo, who is shinigami." Urahara said and Hari made a noise of disagreement. They heard him chant a little and there was a flash of light. They gasped when the light died down.

Hari's bangs that usually covered his forehead were pinned back, so they could see a faded lightning bolt scar, and there were thick pieces of hair framing his face and the rest of his mid-thigh length hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and held in place with a long thick piece of white ribbon that after being tied the ends stopped at his waist. He had on a sleeveless black dress that ended a few inches below his ass with zippers that went up to his hips(they were closed at the moment), it had a double layers back with a upper tail, a stand up collar with a buckle, and lacing up back. The front was like a Chinese shirt and went across his chest, held closed three buckles, one at the chest and two at the sides. He also wore detachable sleeves that went up to his elbows and had a hole for his thumb to go through, buckles also decorated them. On his feet were a pair of knee high six inch boots with buckles going all the way up.

"I'm able to change my body structure." was all Hari said with a smirk. It wasn't the whole truth but they didn't need to know that.

"Okay, moving on! For the others, even if they were separated from their bodies, they would still be chained by the chain of fate. Not to mention it's hard to move in Soul Society. That's why a Reishihenkkani is needed." Urahara said holding up a finger. "This thing changes the "Kishi", which makes up the things in the living world into "Reishi", which is the main component of souls!"

"So it means we don't have to separate the souls, we just have to go through this door." Ishida said.

"Hai! You guys can go to the Soul Society with your original forms!"

"Okay! I got it! Then lets go in." Ichigo said. "Oh shit!" Hari stood with his right foot in the middle of Ichigo's back, keeping him on the ground.

"Shut up and listen baka." Hari said and Ichigo nodded from his spot, but Hari didn't let him up.

"Now onto the important topic." Urahara said. "while there is no problem with going through this door. Reishihenkkani won't bring pain, as long as you go forward, you can go to Soul Society."

"The problem is time." Urahara said. "The time allowed to go through the Senkaimon to Soul Society... is only four minutes!"

"Four minutes!"

"Once the time is up the door will close, and anyone who doesn't make it will be forever locked inside the Dangai. Plus inside of it, in order to prevent enemies such as hollows, it's filled with a current called "Kouryuu". Which can stop souls from moving. Just one foot caught by it, and the chance of leaving the Dangai in time is almost impossible."

"Then what ... should we do?" Orihime asked.

"Just walk forward." a voice said and they turned to see a black cat.

"Yoruichi-can!" Orihime said.

"Didn't I tell you? The heart and soul are connected. What's important is how your heart thinks." Yoruichi said looking at them, his eyes landing on Hari. "Who are you?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Urahara said and Hari just stared at them for awhile.

"Who am I?... Someone who is not important." Urahara and Yoruichi both stared at him in slight surprise, especially when they saw Ichigo flinch, Orihime bow her head, and the other two looked away in discomfort. "But my name is Hari Potter." and their eyes widened quite noticeably making the others confused.

"Anyways," Yoruichi said after his shock. "Only those who can do that may follow me."

"What are you blabbering about?" Ichigo said stepping up. "Those who have gathered her have made their decision and are determined to follow through with it."

"You should know, kid." Yoruichi said. "That if you lose, you will never return."

"Then I just have to win."

"WE will have to win." Hari corrected him.

"Well said." Yoruichi said, eyes half closed.

"The moment it opens run in as fast as you can." Urahara said as he and Tessai kneeled to open the door. The door was open and there was a flash of light, and when the light died down they were gone.

**~.~ **

**Sorry it's so short, but this is how long it is on my LJ account, and it seems a whole lot longer there, lol. Anyways, I decided to post both of them as that got the most votes. I also decided to post them today because it's Kenpachi's birthday, November 19! I figured since Harry is paired with him in both that I would post them on his birthday. I hope you like and enjoy it! Also please review! It makes me happy and makes me want to update faster!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Hari Potter stared at him. "Who am I?... someone who is not important." Urahara and Yoruichi both stared at him in slight surprise, especially when they saw Ichigo flinch, Orihime bow her head, and the other two looked away in discomfort. "But my name is Hari Potter."

**Before The Story: **Hari moved to Japan when the Wizarding World betrays him. On his first day he and Ichigo are drawn to each other. Things are going well and they are happy until Rukia appears. Hari trust Ichigo even though Ichigo won't tell him what is going on, but after a while Ichigo begins to ignore Hari because of the Hollows, but when Hari asks him where he is going when a order comes in and won't let Ichigo go until he tells him Ichigo snaps and tells him it's none of his business. When Hari keeps up Ichigo tells him he's not important. In front of their whole class.

**Pairings:** Kenpachi/Hari(Harry), Gin/Toshiro

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter if I did, things would be different and there would be SLASH/yaoi! **

**Thanks to all of those wonderful people that reviewed! *begs* Please do it again! You have no idea how happy I am about that! You made my days a whole lot better!**

**Also I forgot to add these last time, whoops!^^' Sorry! **

**Hari's outfit: **http:/www. fanplusfriend. com/servlet/the-1604/ Qi-Gothic-Punk-Corset/ Detail

**Hari's boots:** http:/ www. headbangersmall. com/gothboots-672124011-B0013E5Y3U-Goth_Knee_High_Boots_with_6_Inch_Heel_Lace_Up_High_Heeled_Platform_

With_Buckles_**  
**

**Just take out the spaces! I swear the boots one took me a couple minutes to type! Anyways, thanks to FEARMEfrancis for asking about a picture, or else I would have totally forgot about them!^^'**

**.rain: They were there when Ichigo told Hari he wasn't important, along with the rest of their class. Also they saw Hari's heart broken face and his tears that he couldn't hold back. So that's why.**

**And yes, Ichigo will be a jerk and a big baka. don't get me wrong, I love Ichigo, but well... he seemed like the perfect jerk for this story and The Mother Next Door.^^' Not the best excuse, *shrug* oh, well. He's a lot better in other stories I have, and the ones still running rampage in my mind.**

**Speaking of that, does anyone find that annoying? That when your doing your story when all of a sudden another story pops into your mind and does whatever it wants, and then doesn't leave you alone until you write it out? That's my big problem... actually that's what happened with this story and The Mother Next Door. I was working on this story on LJ when this song(I foget which) began, as it was next on my playlist, and then The Mother Next Door thing poped into my mind. Heh, I ignored it until I was at school and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I ended up starting to write it out. Oops!^^ Even now I have another one, or two, running through my head. **

**Anyways, sorry about that! **

**Beta: Barrel of Monkeys**

**~.~**

"Of course there would be a gate keeper." Hari mumbled to himself as Ichigo fought Jidanbou. He looked up startled when Jidanbou began to cry about his axes. He felt him sweat drop as they walked up to where Ichigo stood trying to comfort the giant.

The next thing Hari knew Ichigo was yelling a taichou! 'The fool!' he thought. He went to hit Ichigo only to pause and stare at the captain, his eyes narrowed in thought. The man, even with his fox-like expression, seemed sad to Hari, making Hari furrow his brows in thought. When the wind blew from the man releasing his zanpakuto his scent made Hari's eyes widened.

**~.~**

Hari kept silent all the time up to going to find this Kukaku person. He was the one who backhanded Ichigo before dragging him behind them as they left to find Kukaku Shiba. Ichigo wisely kept quiet the whole time.

**~.~**

"**What the hell do you two dumbasses think you're doing**?" Hari yelled, giving a roundhouse kick to the underside of Ichigo's jaw and one to the side of Ganju's head, sending both of them flying. "Don't think you can start fighting the minute you see each other!"

"But...but!" Ganju started only for Kukaku to kick him herself as Hari grabbed Ichigo and brought him up to his face, a scowl on his face showing off his sharp canines and emphasized the deadly glint in his eyes, and Ichigo gulped.

"Are you going to behave or do you want me to hand you over?" Hair hissed at him and Ichigo shook his head no viscously. "Than what do you say to her?"

"Gomen Kukaku-san." Ichigo said looking at the woman only to get a glare. He 'eeped' and Hari let him go, and he fell to the ground. He crawled over to Ganju as the two walked away from them.

"Your sister's scary." Ichigo said staying low.

"She really is." Ganju said from his spot on the floor. "Your friend there is a real piece of work."

"I know..." Ichigo said.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Kukaku said smirking at Hari. "What's your name?"

"I agree." Hari said smirking back. "It's Hari Potter." he said and her eyes widened before her smirk got bigger.

"Definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship." she said as the two cackled, much to everyone else's dismay.

~.~

"Yoruichi-san, what happened to your tail? It's all zigzag now." Ichigo said pointing at Yoruichi's tail. Chad, Orihime, and Ishida all stared at him in open mouthed shock.

"Do you have a problem with my tail?" Yoruichi asked in a deadly demonic voice as he glared at him.

"Uh... no. It's as pretty as ever." Ichigo said shakily.

"My beautiful, beautiful tail." Yoruichi said and Hari picked him up and scratched him behind his ears.

"Just ignore the baka Yoruichi-san." Hari said soothingly as he stroked the cat.

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo said looking down at the crystal that had been thrown at him. "Can Yoruichi-san and Hari make cannon balls?" the two mentioned people shared a look.

"Toss me the crystal." Hari said after he had set Yoruichi down. Ichigo did as he was told and immediately as soon as Hari had touched it, a perfect cannon ball appeared around him. He then sat it down for Yoruichi, the same thing happened the moment Yoruichi jumped on it. Shocking them all.

"As I expected. It was as easy as breathing for us." Yoruichi said and Ichigo fell onto his hands and knees. "Are you disappointed? Do you feel more inferior? You trained as if "your life was on the line" and we just did it without even trying. Did that make you feel inferior? Fufufu."

**"Get inside all of you! I'm going to begin."** Kukaku said opening the "door" to the cannon. "At dawn I will begin the launch." she told them when they were all inside.

"Listen everyone." Yoruichi said getting their attention. "Don't wonder off once we are inside. Also if you run into any taichou-class enemy, run! Our only objective is to rescue Rukia. That's all. Don't take any unnecessary risks!"

**"There! The red bronze desire demands 36 degrees adjustment!"**"It has begun! Install your energy!" Yoruichi yelled.

**""72 pairs of shade", "13 pairs of whistle". "The ape's right hand grabs the star!" "Embracing 25 suns, the cradle of sand is bleeding." Kakuka style version 2! "Kagizaki!""** and they were off.

"The launch was a success! Great job Kukaku-dono." the twins yelled.

"Take care of yourself Ganju..." she whispered looking up at the sky.

**~.~**"What's happening? We got past the shield but we aren't falling?" Ichigo said confused.

"Everybody, don't separate!" Yoruichi yelled. "The shield was melted by the high concentration of Reiko! This is just holding us temporarily! Soon, a tornado will begin! If we separate, then we will all be sent in different directions!" just as Yoruichi finished they began to feel everything begin to pick up speed and start to spin. "It's starting!"

"Let me go! Get away from me!" Ichigo yelled and Hari looked over to see Ichigo and Ganju start to fight.

**"Stop it you two!"** Hari yelled and the two stopped and a small smirk appeared on Hari's lips.

"Everyone, hold onto the person closest to you!" Yoruichi yelled. "Don't ever let go!"

Ichigo and Ganju grabbed each other while cursing, Chad held onto Orihime, Hari curled Yoruichi up in his arms tightly, but as Chad and Ishida reached for each other Ishida was thrown back. Chad threw Orihime back making Hari's eyes widen in realization.

"Chad!" he yelled, worry slipped in causing the others to look in confusion. Chad grabbed Ishida and threw him into Orihime as he himself fell out. "Chad!" Hari yelled as he flew away.

"He'll be fine." Yoruichi said and Hari tightened his arms around the cat.

"I know." he said looking distressed. Then Ichigo, Hari, and Orihime reached toward each other while holding onto their passengers. Just as they were about to touch they were blown away.

**~.~**"Damn! They separated into five different directions!" Kenpachi said eyeing the five directions. "Which one is the strongest?" Yachiru giggled in excitement.

**To Be Continued…**

**~.~**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you to all of you that actually read the top notes! Also many thanks to Barrel of Monkeys, my awesome new beta!^^**

**Also the second chapter of The Mother Next Door should be out soon, *whispers* hopefully. Now use your mouse to go to the pretty shinny review button and make my day!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach! If I did, then I would be RICH! Which I'm not…**

**Summary:** Hari Potter stared at him. "Who am I?... someone who is not important."

Urahara and Yoruichi both stared at him in slight surprise, especially when they saw Ichigo flinch, Orihime bow her head, and the other two looked away in discomfort. "But my name is Hari Potter."

**Before The Story: **Hari moved to Japan when the Wizarding World betrays him. On his first day he and Ichigo are drawn to each other. Things are going well and they are happy until Rukia appears. Hari trust Ichigo even though Ichigo won't tell him what is going on, but after a while Ichigo begins to ignore Hari because of the Hollows, but when Hari asks him where he is going when a order comes in and won't let Ichigo go until he tells him Ichigo snaps and tells him it's none of his business. When Hari keeps up Ichigo tells him he's not important. In front of their whole class.

**Pairings:** Kenpachi/Hari(Harry), Gin/Tōshirō

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue"_

"**Spells, stuffs, and pissed off Hari"**

**Beta: **Barrel of Monkeys

**~.~**

"Ow… damn." Hari moaned as he sat up. "In the end I ended up by myself anyways." he said. He sighed and stood up and brushed himself off as he looked around. It was white building after white building. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself.

"Division 10." an amused voice said from behind him. Hari turned around and he grinned when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Tōshirō!" Hari yelled before launching himself at his amused friend. They hugged tightly before Hari pulled back to get a good look at his friend. "Lookn' good." he whistled and got an amused look in return.

"How have you been?" Tōshirō asked and Hari smiled grimly at the other.

"Well, met a cute nice boy, was then told I wasn't important, and am now here to "rescue" Rukia Kuchiki." Hari said with a slight snort. "Though no one really asked why I was coming." he said with a shrug and Tōshirō snorted.

"Why are you here?" he asked and Hari shrugged.

"I was bored and there is no one strong enough to dominate me." Hari said with a wink and Tōshirō blushed slightly. "Anyone catch your eye?"

"More like I caught his." Tōshirō mumbled and Hari raised an eyebrow. "Let's go to my office," he said and Hari nodded. It didn't take the two very long to get to the young taicho's office.

Hari sat down and got comfortable as Tōshirō made coffee. Hari picked up his coffee mug and leaned back. He watched his friend over his coffee mug silently, before setting it down. Tōshirō looked at him curiously before setting his own mug down.

"What's wrong?" Hari asked looking at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Tōshirō asked quietly.

"Don't lie to me Tōshirō-chan."

"It's just that, there is a guy." Tōshirō said quietly. "I love him, but I don't know…" Hari stayed quiet as his friend struggled for words. "I think I know him, but then he turns around and he acts like someone else." Tōshirō said, tears of frustration leaking from his eyes. "It's only happened lately, and he's become distant. I don't even see him much anymore."

"Hmm… tall, pale skinned, silver hair, closed eyes, big grin, and altogether creepy?" Hari asked.

"He's not creepy!" Tōshirō said before blushing when Hari grinned at him.

"What's his name? I wasn't really paying attention." Hari admitted with a sheepish grin. Tōshirō sighed and shook his head at his friend.

"Gin Ichimaru." Tōshirō said. Hari sat down on the couch next to his friend and looped their arms together, just like they used to do. "What about you?"

"Well, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, the one so determined to rescue Rukia. Everything was fine, until the whole hollow thing. It was fine in the beginning, I knew what was happening and stuff, but he slowly began to ignore and forget about me." Hari said, his fists clenching and unclenching. "I mean, like how can you forget about your own boyfriend? And he's really caring and a lot more thoughtful than others, so it totally took me by surprise." Hari said.

"What happened Ry?" Tōshirō asked.

"When he and Rukia were about to leave to take care of a hollow I decided that it was time, I wanted to hear it from his own mouth. But instead I was told that I wasn't important." Hari said looking down at his hands. "Way to destroy someone's confidence, ne?"

"We need to find someone to dominate and shower you in love and attention." Tōshirō said, and Hari looked at his friend in amusement.

"Where would you suggest we find this man?" he asked his friend. Hari's expression turned into one of disbelief when Tōshirō grinned. All of a sudden there was a spike in reiatsu and the two stood up.

"I have to do something, but we'll meet up later, okay?" Tōshirō said and Hari nodded.

"Also, Tōshirō-chan, Gin seemed sad to me when I saw him." he said and his friend frowned.

"Probably one of those things he will never tell me." Tōshirō said softly, his eyes closed in pain and sadness. Hari smiled and hugged his friend.

"Don't get yourself killed." Hari said and Tōshirō snorted.

"I should be the one telling you that." Tōshirō said and the two shared a grin. In the blink of an eye where the two best friends stood, there was no one.

**~.~**

Hari quickly shunpo towards the clashing reiatsu, going even faster than Yoruichi. When he got there, he saw a pink haired girl sitting on the roof watching Ichigo and some man fight. He settled himself next to the girl and look curiously down at the fighting duo.

The man Ichigo was fighting was very muscular, taller than Chad, and wore a sleeveless taicho haori that had ragged edges and the kanji for eleven on the back. His hair was in spikes with tiny bells on the ends of them, and he wore an eye patch.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, Hari blinked and looked over at her. She had short pink hair and pink eyes. She was adorable.

"I'm Hari!" he said holding out his hand, a smile on his face.

"I'm Yachiru!" she said as she shook his hand. "And that's Ken-chan!" she said pointing at the man.

"Oh?" Hari said. "Wanna make banners?" he asked and she nodded with a grin.

**~.~**

Ichigo could only stare in shock at Kenpachi, but blinked when he heard someone, that wasn't him or Kenpachi, moan dreamily. He looked up to see Hari sitting with the girl, both holding banners- supporting Kenpachi. Ichigo felt a tick mark appear.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at Hari.

"Me." he said.

**~.~**

**Sorry it took so long! But here it is! Hari's about to meet Ken-chan and Ichi's about to get himself in trouble. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Also Happy Belated New Years!^-^**

**Also before anyone asks: Hari is powerful. Not many people are as powerful or close to his level of power. So people are always looking to him for everything, to solve their problems, to fix everything, and to lead them. So there really isn't anyone for Hari to lean on, to surrender himself to. Hence the whole dominate thing. He want's someone who can take care of him and his needs, while knowing and excepting that they are still equals. **

**Thought I would throw that out there before anyone asks, cause some people to not use most common sense most of the time. I'm not trying to be mean, cause I have those moments to, but I do use common sense most of the time!**

**Anyways, see you next time, which shouldn't be to long.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach! If I did, then I would be RICH! Which I'm not…**

**Summary: **Hari Potter stared at him. "Who am I?... someone who is not important." Urahara and Yoruichi both stared at him in slight surprise, especially when they saw Ichigo flinch, Orihime bow her head, and the other two looked away in discomfort. "But my name is Hari Potter."

**Before The Story: **Hari moved to Japan when the Wizarding World betrays him. On his first day, he and Ichigo are drawn to each other. Things are going well and they are happy until Rukia appears. Hari trust Ichigo even though Ichigo won't tell him what is going on, but after a while Ichigo begins to ignore Hari because of the Hollows, but when Hari asks him where he is going when a order comes in and won't let Ichigo go until he tells him Ichigo snaps and tells him it's none of his business. When Hari keeps up Ichigo tells him he's not important, in front of their whole class.

**Pairings: **Kenpachi/Hari(Harry), Gin/Tōshirō

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue"_

"**Spells, stuffs, and pissed off Hari"**

**Beta: **Barrel of Monkeys

**~.~**

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" he yelled incredulously. Hari blinked lazily before staring down at his banner.

"I thought my banner was quite clear." he said pouting. "What do you think Yachi-chan?" he asked looking over to the girl.

"It's perfect Midori-chan!" she said, but before Ichigo could say anything Kenpachi spoke up, eyeing the two banners.

"My names not Ken-chan." Kenpachi said dryly. "It's Kenpachi."

"Details, details." Hari said with a shrug and a wave.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not-"

"He's Hari." Ichigo said hastily, not wanting to go over something like that in front of someone, actually, two people, who were supposed to be the enemies and were trying to kill him! Well, one was, anyways.

"I really don't see why you stopped me." Hari said staring at Ichigo blankly. "After all you're the one-"

"I know Hari!" Ichigo said frustrated and angry. "I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry!"

"Then why did you?" Hari stood up, glaring at him. "You say what is on your mind and you're the type of person that means what they say! So don't try to give me that bullshit!" Hari said shunpo'ing to stand in front of Ichigo, making him flinch back. "Besides, do you think that if you just say you're sorry that everything is okay? That you're forgiven? So that you don't feel guilty? Is that it?" Hari asked snarling viscously. Kenpachi and Yachiru just watched, shocked. They had defiantly not been expecting this, especially the power that was rolling off of the small male.

"You don't know what you're saying." Ichigo said. "You're just-" he never finished as he was sent flying back into the building behind him. Kenpachi winced slightly when he heard and saw the damage while Yachiru giggled. Hari still had his fist up, and kept it there as he began to walk towards Ichigo, who, sensing the danger took the distraction and ran off- towards the tower where Rukia was being held. Leaving an even more pissed off Hari.

"Ken-chan!" Hari heard, breaking him out of his trance, and he turned around quickly to see Kenpachi sitting on the ground against the wall. He ran over and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay?" Hari asked concerned and Kenpachi cracked an eye open.

"I'm fine." he grunted and Yachiru kneeled next to him.

"Uh-huh." Hari said with disbelief. "Just don't go towards the light or any of that shit." Hari said and Kenpachi chuckled, making Hari shiver in pleasure. It was quiet for a while as Hari began to heal Kenpachi's wounds, Yachiru beside them watching quietly and intently. Yachiru broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Can Midori-chan be my kaa-san?" Yachiru asked the large shinigami bluntly and Hari choked a little as Kenpachi started laughing. Until he re-opened, a wound and make Hari scowl at him with a smack to his chest.

"Stay still you brute!" he said before going back to healing Kenpachi.

"We'll see Yachiru." he said and Yachiru jumped around excited.

"So what is your last name?" Hari asked curiously, as he began to bandage Kenpachi.

"Zaraki." he grunted before looking down at him. "And yours?"

"Potter." he said, smirking slightly when the other man's eyes widened.

"Ne, Midori-chan?"

"Hai Yachi-chan?"

"Are you with the ryoka?"

"Kinda, I guess." he said, blinking in thought. "The only reason I really came along for was because I was bored and to see my best friend, Tōshirō." he said. "I also wanted to see what Soul Society looked like."

"Your best friend is Tōshirō Hitsugaya?" Kenpachi asked curiously and Hari nodded as he settled next to the man.

"Yup, has been for…" Hari scrunched his nose adorably while he thought. "For years, and we'll just leave it at that." he said.

"You forget, in other words." Kenpachi said and Hari pouted cutely at him, but the sparkle in his eye told of his amusement.

"What's your point?" he asked and Kenpachi chuckled. Yachiru plopped herself in Hari's lap as Kenpachi picked up his sword and looked at it.

"It's been a long time since I forgot… forgot the pain of not having a name. Everyone had a name that friends and family use to call them, but I didn't. That pain…" he trailed off and Hari leaned against him. Kenpachi looked down at him when Hari laid a hand on the hand that was holding the zanpakuto. Kenpachi silently marveled at the big difference in their hand sizes before Hari's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I'm sure your zanpakuto understands why you didn't seek out its name." he said and looked up at him with a smile. "After all, aren't they supposed to know you the best or something like that?"

"Or something like that…" Kenpachi said with a chuckle. "So spitfire, do you have a zanpakuto?" he asked.

"Hai!" Hari said cheerfully. "But it's different than others."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Hari said nodding his head cutely.

"How?" Yachiru asked.

"Well, Samazamana Keitai-"

"Samazamana Keitai?" Yachiru said, interrupting Hari.

"Hai." Hari said with some amusement. "Well Samazamana Keitai is exactly like her name."

"Her?" Yachiru asked and Hari nodded.

"So she has many forms?" Kenpachi asked and Hari nodded.

"I just have to think of what I want her to be and she'll change immediately." he said.

"That's quite useful." Kenpachi said and Hari nodded.

"Plus the conversations are fun." Hari chirped and Kenpachi had the feeling he didn't want to know what the younger male meant.

**~.~**

**Sorry that it's so short but I thought that was a good spot to end the chapter. Also Samazamana Keitai literally translates into 'many forms'. It took a while to find a good name for Hari's zanpakuto. That's half the reason it took so long. The other part is that the cold has made me lazier! XD **

**Also! I set up a facebook page for pictures and such! At the moment I only have pictures up for 'Harry Potter's New Life As Namikaze Yuu' and a couple of Midori from 'The Mother Next Door'. So you can check that out! I have also update my LJ account, witch really needed it. ^-^' **

**Both links to my facebook and LJ account are on my profile!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
